La magie de la déduction
by Zetsubo Tsukareru
Summary: Il s'agit la d'une narration d'un crossover entre les deux univers de Sherlock et Harry Potter, Sherlock découvre l'existence de l'univers de la magie après avoir reçu un hibou de la part de Corneluis Fudge, celui si suppliant Sherlock de venir en aide au ministère de la magie contraint a une affaire insoluble.
1. Chapter 1

_Yo tout le monde, c'est la toute première fois que je publie une fanfiction, je suis comme un légume tout frais cueillit a la bonne saison ! J'ai choisi de m'attaquer pour cette première fois a deux de mes fandoms fétiches du moment dans le cadre d'une énorme fiction a plusieurs chapitres que j'entame avec celui la ou Sherlock découvre l'existence du monde de la magie, chronologiquement il se passe avant les événement de la prison d'Azkaban et après le mariage de Watson._

 _Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes et tous les personnages suivant ses aventures appartiennent a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et Harry Potter a J.K Rowling._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Holmes a Poudlard ! « La magie de la déduction.»**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Lettre improbable.**_

Sherlock était vautré sur son fauteuil usé en peau de daim, il se tenait ainsi, inerte, les deux mains écrasées sur son visage depuis bientôt une semaine. Ne buvant que quelques gorgées d'alcool de temps à autre, l'appartement négligé et laissé dans un sal état était encombré de mille et une babioles, c'était encore plus sinistre que d'habitude maintenant que John l'avait quitté pour sa lune de miel qu'il passait tranquillement en compagnie de Mary. Lestrade lui n'était pas passé par le 221B, Baker Street pour livrer à l'as de la déduction sa dose d'enquêtes à mordiller ou de meurtres à se mettre sous la dent, Sherlock s'ennuyait donc lourdement, le constant désordre qui s'était installé dans son cerveau commençait à sévir sur sa santé, il frôlait la grosse dépression…

En face de lui, directement était installée une énorme pile de journaux sur le bord d'une table de coin, ils avaient l'air d'avoir été lus et relus dans l'espoir de tomber peut-être par magie, sur une grosse affaire. Hélas tout ce qu'il y avait trouvé de curieux était un rapport à l'aspect banal de plusieurs personnes au nombre de neuf ayant affirmées avoir vu une voiture volante dans le ciel par un après-midi nuageux au-dessus de la gare de Londres, ce qui relevait d'une absurdité peu commune en outre ce qui était plus absurde encore, c'était que le journal en lui-même datait de plus d'une année…

Pourquoi donc Holmes s'intéressait-il à une info aussi ridicule, direz-vous ?

Personne ne pouvait le savoir ni même donner une idée subtile sur le fait qui l'ai poussé à entreprendre une telle fouille.

Or la rubrique des faits divers de ce journal ou était griffonné dans un coin le petit paragraphe attaché à une photo de voiture volante était mise à jour hebdomadairement, ce qui attisait l'attention de Sherlock, c'était qu'à l'édition du lendemain, celle qui suivait donc, il sembla avoir était fait entièrement abstraction du fait cité plus haut, comme si il n'avait jamais été écrit qu'une bande de gens avaient vu une voiture volante dans le ciel de Londres, pourquoi ? Il se le demandait bien.

Sherlock n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il pouvait s'agir là d'une erreur de la part d'un journaliste ou d'une arnaque, ça arrivait en générale dans la presse néanmoins il ne cessa de penser à l'éventualité où il y aurai vraiment eu de voiture volante et a comment il aurai pu s'y prendre pour éplucher une telle énigme si jamais elle fut vraie , il savait lui-même qu'il ne faisait que perdre son temps ainsi que le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait sur une affaire aussi vieille et aussi sordide pourtant il détestait montrer des signes de lassitude, il devait toujours avoir quelque mystère à élucider sous les mains pour laisser son cerveau actif.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans son fauteuil, il se fit entendre un craquement sur la vitre d'une des fenêtres du salon, Sherlock détourna immédiatement son regard à l'affut de ce qui avait pu provoquer ce bruissement, il leva la tête et à travers la vitre, il vit des nuages lourds d'orage déverser de fines cordes de pluie. Il se retourna, ennuyé de ne pas avoir surpris un criminel cherchant à le tuer. Il alluma sa pipe et pris un nouveau journal entre les mains, il commença à peine sa lecture quand à nouveau il entendit un toc sur la vitre, cette fois, il lâcha précipitamment le vulgaire bout de papier, s'arracha lourdement de son siège et ouvrit la maudite fenêtre, au dépourvu de son intuition propre, il fut surpris d'accueillir une chouette qui voltigea d'un battement d'ailes à l'intérieur, elle était grande et brune de couleur, elle se posa gracieusement sur un crâne humain au-dessus du bureau de Sherlock, ce dernier remarqua qu'elle tenait au bec ce qui ressemblait à une lettre.

« C'est un colis bien improbable que vous tenez la, dites-moi, qui vous envoie donc ? Est-ce encore une des fantaisies de Moriarty ? Ou bien mon très cher frère devient-il fous ? Il ne m'écrit jamais de lettre pourtant et si il le faisait, il n'utiliserait pas ce genre de moyen de communication... » Le hibou hocha la tête, l'air contrarié, il lâcha la lettre de son bec et repris son envole par-delà la fenêtre.

« Attendez ! Je n'ai pas terminé mon interrogatoire ! » S'écria-t-il en tentant de rattraper l'oiseau dans un geste désespéré. « Et merde ! » grogna t'il en refermant brutalement la fenêtre, il s'approcha d'un bond de la lettre et dans un spasme d'enthousiasme qui lui était habituel, la retourna dans tous les sens puis lit sur son dos.

« A monsieur, Sherlock Holmes. 221B, Baker Street, Londres.

De la part du ministère de la magie. »

Il retourna sur son fauteuil, s'assit confortablement, remua de son doigt le sceau tint en rouge qui protégeait le contenu de l'enveloppe puis dans une réflexion qui échappa au contrôle de son esprit, souffla « Curieux tout ça...Ministère…de la magie ? …» Et entreprit de la déchirer comme l'aurai fait un bambin de cinq ans à l'emballage de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Une fois le contenu dévoilé, son regard las s'assombrit, la lettre était rédigée à l'encre en caractères raffinés, en haut du papier était dessiné un symbole décoré d'un grand M, et on pouvait lire sur un cercle. _« Ministère de la magie. »._

« D'autant plus curieux mais pas pour le moins élémentaire, j'aime ça ! » siffla à nouveau Sherlock en ayant les yeux rivés sur le papier, « Non, ça ne peut pas être l'œuvre de Mycroft, il n'a pas d'humour propre… » Pensa-t-il encore, mais de qui s'agirai t'il dans ce cas ? Sherlock n'était pas doué en sciences politique mais était assez conscient de tous les ministères existants dans son pays et il n'y avait jamais eu, il en était sûr, de ministère de la magie, c'était absurde, quelqu'un lui faisait une farce bien monté, mais qui ? C'est ce qu'il se le demandait avant de tomber sur un nom au bas de la feuille.

 _« Sincèrement, Cornelius Fudge le ministre de la magie. »_

Curieux, il continua la lecture en commençant plus haut.

 _« A l'égard de monsieur Sherlock Holmes._

 _Non, détrompez-vous ceci n'est pas une farce ni un poisson d'avril, c'est sans doute ce à quoi vous pensez en lisant ces lignes, vous n'avez certainement jamais entendu parler de nous et cela ne nous surprend guère, même vous, ne pouvez déduire notre existence dans le monde et pourtant, la magie existe bel et bien, le ministère est d'autant plus réel mais aucun Moldu (personne n'ayant pas de don magique) ne doute de notre existence, on sait se faire discret._

 _Cependant il y'a des choses qui nous échappent, une affaire si tordu…c'est pénible de l'avouer mais on en trouve pas la queue ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un membre du ministère parle de vos talents de déduction, on a lu plusieurs de vos affaires publiées depuis, c'était fascinant pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, notre constatation fut qu'il nous fallait vous contacter, nous voudrions savoir si il vous sera possible de mettre vos dons en œuvre pour nous de toute urgence._

 _A cet effet, Il nous a fallu exceptionnellement demander l'autorisation au gouvernement pour qu'ils acceptent de vous envoyer un hibou, cela fut difficile car selon la loi, ce genre de communication est formellement interdite, vous n'êtes en aucun cas sensé être au courant de notre existence. Sur ce, nous vous remercions d'avance si vous trouvez l'amabilité d'accepter l'invitation à notre rencontre aujourd'hui à 18h30 à la gare de Londres quai 9 3/4 afin de mieux nous connaitre Mr. Holmes._

 _A l'expression de mes plus sincères sentiments, Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie. »_

L'exaltation qu'il ressentit en terminant la lecture était telle qu'elle se manifestait physiquement sur les contours de son visage, devenus plus lumineux, ses cernes, volatilisés…il rigolait intérieurement, pensant « Cette lettre est totalement ridicule ! Quoi que très ingénieuse, on a su piqué ma curiosité, un hibou, un ministère de la magie et une affaire impossible ! Cornelius Fudge, qui que vous soyez, je vous dois une fière chandelle ! ».

Il jeta ensuite la lettre au-dessus de la pile de journaux, s'approcha d'un vieux porte manteau crasseux auquel était accroché sa redingote d'un noir corbeau, il l'enfila et sorti un gousset de sa poche intérieure, il était 16h40, c'était encore trop tôt mais en estimant les embouteillages fréquents à Londres, il était déjà presque en retard !

Son regard se détacha subitement du cadran lumineux de la montre et se posa curieusement sur la fenêtre, il y'avait du grabuge en bas, deux voitures de police c'étaient précipités devant chez lui et au bruit de pas pressé qu'il entendait dans la cage d'escaliers et aux piaillement de Mme. Hudson, il comprit que Lestrade n'allait pas tarder à débouler, et il déboula a l'instant même où cette réflexion se fit dans la tête de Sherlock.

L'officier de police poussa lourdement la porte d'entrée de sorte qu'il puisse se frayer un chemin à travers le désordre ordonné de Holmes, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans l'appartement, son visage manifestait une anxiété certaine, il avait peur du mode de vie lugubre de son ami et il n'était pas le seul…

Sherlock lui faisait dos et observait le paysage morne de Baker Street à travers sa fenêtre alors que le pauvre officier peinait a le rejoindre.

« Lestrade vous voilà enfin, je ne vous attendez plus depuis un moment » s'exclama t'il en gardant sa position.

« Sher… »

« Alors qu'avez-vous à me raconter ? Vous ne revenez pas d'une enquête n'est-ce pas ? Elle était jolie au moins ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez enfin Sherlock ? »

« Allons Lestrade vous connaissez pourtant bien mes méthodes, il y'a des taches de rouge à lèvre sur votre col et ce parfum qui empeste…vous avez déjeuné avec une femme, vous le faites presque tous les jours depuis que vous avez rompu avec… »

« Arrête de jouer aux probabilités. » s'écria Lestrade, furieux de ce voir humilié une nouvelle fois par son complice, « ce n'est pas drôle, et puis tu as le dos tourné ! Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il y'a des marques de rouge à lèvre sur mon col ?! » Fit Lestrade tentant de cacher son col sous la veste qu'il portait.

« Je ne joue à rien, je vois simplement votre reflet sur cette sublime vitre, le reste est l'œuvre de ma technique de déduction que vous connaissez déjà. »

« J'abandonne… » S'effondra l'officier et dans un effort conscient continua. « C'est vrai, je ne reviens pas d'une enquête, c'est John Watson qui m'envoie prendre des nouvelles de vous, on s'inquiète pour vous et votre santé ! » Sherlock se retourna enfin, un sourire mesquin se dessinait sur son visage.

« Dites-lui cordialement qu'il devrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour lui-même. » Il demeura un moment à chercher son chapeau à l'intérieur d'une armoire faisant abstraction de la présence même de l'officier devant lui.

« Sherlock, que faites-vous ? » demanda Lestrade.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? Je me prépare pour sortir ! » Répondit Sherlock se coiffant de son chapeau emblématique.

« Ou partez-vous comme ça si tard ? »

Il eut comme un silence momentané, Sherlock était revenu devant sa grosse pille de journaux, il y prit la lettre furtivement et la fourra dans sa poche, ses yeux se calquèrent ensuite sur le journal qui était ouvert à l'article de la « voiture volante », il sourit en pensant a lui-même « J'ai la solution ! » puis se retourna devant Lestrade.

« Vous ne posez jamais les bonnes questions Lestrade, je pars comprendre pourquoi je suis un Moldu ! »

« Un Moldu mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Holmes ! »

Trop tard ! Il avait déjà pris la porte, descendu les escaliers quatre à quatre et salué Madame Hudson, la porte de 221, B Baker Street se referma sous un énorme fracas de tonnerre.

Lestrade resta cloué sur place « Comment vais-je dire à John maintenant ?! »

* * *

 _ **Et on fini sur cette note mystérieuse ! La suite au prochain numéro !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Je croyais ne jamais pouvoir y arriver mais après tant d'attente, j'ai enfin réussi à pondre un autre chapitre :DD, je dois dire que ce qui m'avait ralenti le plus, c'était la fin de la nouvelle saison de Sherlock, oh quelle horreur !**

 **J'avais plus rien à me mettre sous la dent pour me motiver, c'est alors que j'ai décidé dans un éclair d'idées éblouissantes de lire un des livres et ça m'est tout de suite revenu, du coup voilà, c'est tout sorti du four ! Savourez bien tant que c'est chaud !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un Moldu au chaudron baveur

Muni de la démarche effrénée qu'aurai pris une personne extrêmement pressée, la silhouette désinvolte de Holmes se frayait un chemin à travers les quelques pâtés de maisons en briques et de façades mornes aux larges fenêtres qui encombrent les rues de Baker Street, Il faisait sombre dehors presque comme en pleine nuit, les allées étaient recouvertes d'une sordide brume noirâtre que seules les douces lueurs jaunâtres que projettent les lampadaires sur les trottoirs pavées arrivaient à pénétrer, le brouillard était d'une intensité telle qu'il ne permettait pas de voir à plus de quelques mètres devant soi et par-dessus le marché, il pleuvait dru, un véritable déluge !

Là où l'esprit de tout le monde aurai dérivé vers des pensées fantasques, le cerveau de Sherlock demeurait pragmatique, impassible, ni l'ambiance de la journée ni même sa quête de nature incertaine ne semblait l'affecter pour autant, il avait l'habitude des enquêtes tordues et celle si en dérogeait pas. Cependant malgré l'efficacité immuable de son palais mental, il fut tout à l'heure si distrait a se délecter de la stupidité de Lestrade qu'il en avait fini par oublier son fichu parapluie ! Sa raison toutefois trouvait ses taquineries beaucoup trop alléchantes pour lui faire regretter ses décisions hâtives !

En conséquence, il dut se farcir la pluie et se retrouva mouillé de la tête aux pieds quand il s'arrêta subitement sur un carrefour assez large, l'action fut presque automatique, tout son corps s'estompa en un unique mouvement, seule la tête oscillait de droit à gauche, scrutant les environs, ramenant les yeux d'un coin a l'autre de la rue, quand son corps repris à nouveau vie, il alla se réfugier dans une vieille cabine téléphonique pour la quitter étrangement tout de suite après sans pour autant poser un doigt sur le combiné accroché à un socle en verre, rien ne pouvait expliquer ce soudain empressement qui s'arrêta une fois qu'il eut remarqué du coin de l'œil un taxi libre accosté au bord de la route, il souffla une bonne dose d'oxygène dans ses poumons et fit signe au conducteur, quand celui si l'approuva d'un geste de la main, Sherlock sauta se rencogna à l'intérieur de la voiture et fit de sa voix fébrile tout en sortant sa pipe.

« A la gare de King's Cross s'il vous plait ! »

La voiture avança à bon train, malgré les embouteillages, tout au long du trajet Holmes relu la lettre plusieurs fois en faisant bien attention à entonner ses propres réflexions à voix haute. Le conducteur sursauta plusieurs fois et faillit percuter une vielle dame en l'entendant s'écrier. « Entre la voie 9 et 10 se trouve l'indicible ! Elle est quelque part entre les deux, réfléchissons… 9¾…».

Il arriva devant King's Cross aux environs de dix-huit heures vingt-cinq, la foule qui affluait a la gare se faisait rare à cette heure, seulement quelques visages sombres passaient devant Holmes et du moment qu'il se trouva loin des regards, il adoptait un profil bas et commençait à tâter le terrain autour de lui, devant l'entrée des voies.

Il croyait à son insu qu'il y'avait dans la lettre de Fudge une sorte de code secret. « Le quai 9 ¾ » n'existait pas et pourtant il y était inscrit sur le papier, c'était sans nul doute une ruse pour le tester…du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait.

A ce moment-là, dans les couloirs sombres suintants de graisse, il se fit un feu d'artifice d'étincelles incroyablement flamboyantes, Cornelius Fudge fut d'un coup son apparition sous les yeux de Holmes et fut dès lors quelque peu déçu par son entrée qui n'avait même pas suscité un grain d'attention chez le détective. Il toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence à Sherlock qui faisait les cents pas entre les quais 9 et 10, examinant chaque tourniquet en marmonnant une suite de chiffres bizarres.

« Excusez- moi, Mr. Holmes ? » dit-il, timidement.

« Tais-toi John ! » rétorqua l'autre en débitant ses mots presque inconsciemment, il était encore pleinement concentré sur l'énigme que lui posait le quai 9 ¾.

« Vous vous trompez de personne, ici Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie…»

Sherlock fit immédiatement volte-face à l'entente du nom « Cornelius Fudge ». Un homme vieux aux cheveux gris, à l'allure d'inspecteur coiffé d'un chapeau melon et habillé d'une robe a rayure longue et miteuse se tenait la a l'attendre, le regard croisé au sien, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je remarque que vous avez trouvé avec prodige la voie 9 ¾… » Chuchota l'homme armé d'un sourire au coin.

« Bonsoir Mr. Holmes. » dit Fudge en contournant celui-ci. « J'imagine que vous voulez avoir plus d'éclaircissements sur la nature de qui nous sommes avant d'entamer votre enquête n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je dois avouer, Mr. Le ministre de la magie que toutefois durant toutes mes autres enquêtes précédentes, il me suffisait de déduire des faits en partant de conjectures établies avant d'entamer mon travail, mais là j'avoue que je me trouve dans une impasse, que dis-je un cul de sac !

Je n'ai que peu de renseignements sur vous et vos pratiques jusque-là, mais je sais en revanche pertinemment qu'au centre de Londres il se trouve une vieille cabine téléphonique que personne n'ose jamais utiliser, quand on y entre, on trouve un téléphone dont les touches 6, 2 et 4 sont toutes usées, quand on les tapote dans cet ordre. « 6-2-4-4-2 » et qu'on prend en compte les premières lettres de chaque trinôme inscrit sur les touches on obtient le mot « MAGIC » une fois le code entré, la cabine disparait étrangement dans les catacombes de Londres et la a une quelconque profondeur on se retrouve dans le ministère de la magie que faute de temps je n'ai pas encore pu visiter. »

« Mais comment avez-vous fait ? » L'expression du visage de Fudge trahit un étonnement profond qu'il n'arrivait plus à dissimuler dans les plis sinueux de son front, une légère grimace se figea sur les lèvres de Holmes, son appât avait mordu à l'hameçon !

« J'ai harcelé mon frère Mycroft, vous devez le connaitre, il s'occupe des affaires secrètes du gouvernement, il m'aura suffi de le menacer de divulguer sur internet ses gouts indécents pour les couvre-chefs…il m'a avoué ensuite que lui-même ne connaissait que l'existence du ministère et qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose hormis le fait que son cœur était au centre de Londres, le reste ne fut qu'une simple partie de fléchette pour moi. »

« Votre don Holmes même si vous n'êtes qu'un Moldu a un trait que seule la magie peut provoquer chez les hommes ! La stupéfaction. »

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Holmes, toujours aussi sensible aux flatteries.

« Justement monsieur Fudge, éclaircissez moi, c'est quoi au juste cette « magie » dont vous semblez être l'heureux détenteur ? » Parla-t'il en traduisant son sentiment enthousiaste en des gestes de la main.

« Il vaut mieux que vous voyez cela par vous-même Holmes » rétorqua l'homme au chapeau haut de forme. « Ayant assimilé votre logique, je crains que vous ne me croirez guère si je vous l'explique simplement. »

« Je privilégie toujours l'expérience avant tout, je vois que vous avez bien lu tous les articles qu'a écrit ce pauvre John sur nos enquêtes ! »

« Eh bien Holmes, avant de vous y emmener, il vous faudra trouver un déguisement, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on apprenne qui vous êtes.»

« Connaissent-ils mon visage ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, mais tachez de ne pas éveiller des soupçons, ne posez pas trop de questions par exemple.»

« J'essayerai de ne pas vous causer d'ennuis, promis ! »

« Alors, tenez mon épaule. »

« Votre épaule est un moyen de locomotion ? Fascinant ! »

La main de Sherlock saisit sans hésitation l'épaule de Fudge, celui si lui était apparu après analyse être quelqu'un d'anodin doté cependant d'une assez bonne intelligence pour faire partie d'un ministère, il l'aurait très bien réuni dans le même rang intellectuel que Lestrade et Gregson, des êtres naïfs, faibles et ordinaires et il était loin de se douter qu'il allait ressentir a l'instant ou sa main frôlait l'épaule de Fudge, une telle envie de vomir, un grave maux de tête s'était mis à l'assaillir , il se sentit étirer de chaque côté puis broyé en une masse compacte et manqua de s'évanouir quand il apparut soudain en titubant dans la pénombre de ce qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre a un vaste pub délabré aux contours minuscules.

Holmes plissa des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était durement cramponné a la robe de Fudge, tellement qu'il l'avait froissé de part et d'autre, il détacha son étreinte et jeta des regards froids autour de lui, la gare avait disparu sous ses yeux, la question « comment ? » lui vint a l'esprit mais il n'osa pas la poser en souvenir de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite tout à l'heure.

Sur une large table rectangulaire était assis quelques hommes aux chapeaux longs à l'extrémité fine qui bavardaient sans cesse en dégustant du jus de citrouille sur un fauteuil plus loin ce tenait une dame coiffé d'un chapeau surmenée d'un corbeau qui fumait une longue pipe, il se retourna et vit Fudge qui s'était approché du bar tenu par un petit homme bossu.

« Bonsoir monsieur le ministre, qu'es ce que je vous sers ? » fit le barman.

« Apportez-moi deux bièraubeurre Tom, pour moi et mon ami…euh. »

« Charlie… » Glissa subtilement Holmes en rejoignant Fudge, le sourire figé au coin.

Le petit homme regarda d'un œil curieux le visage de Sherlock et sans le lâcher du regard prépara leur commande, une fois qu'ils eurent reçu leurs pintes de bièraubeurre, Holmes et Fudge s'assirent sur deux fauteuils au coin loin de tout soupçon, Holmes se surpris à fixer sur une poutre, le portrait vivant d'un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et au regard perçant, en dessous une légende disait « Wanted, Sirius Black. »

Fudge fit le premier à entamer la conversation. « Bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur Holmes, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que ce pub reçoit un Moldu mais trêve de bavardage, vous avez l'air intrigué par ce poster. »

« En effet, ça me dit quelque chose. »

« C'est lui l'objet même de notre enquête qui nous a amené à vous Holmes. » dit-il en désignant de bout de son index l'image animé de Sirius Black ricanant tel un diable. « Vous devez en avoir entendu parler, on en a divulgué l'information aux Moldu »

« J'ai lu l'histoire de son évasion sur le journal il y'a quelques jours et j'ai trouvé ça ennuyeux, rien qui puisse susciter mon intérêt, un criminel qui s'évade de prison, c'est courant, ils finissent toujours par ce faire attraper tôt ou tard car ils laissent des indices dans leur empressement sans s'en rendre compte. » signa Holmes d'un ton désintéressé.

« Si l'affaire vous semble aussi simple c'est parce qu'on a délibérément changé quelques informations pour que les Moldus ne s'aperçoivent pas de la gravité du danger ! Voici la version officielle ! »

Il tendit la toute nouvelle édition de la gazette du sorcier à Holmes, mais avant de lire le journal, Holmes se rappela ses recherches plus tôt dans la journée sur la voiture volante et dit.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous manipulez les médias, vous ne vous souvenez pas il y'a une année de cela, l'affaire d'une voiture volante dans les airs ? C'était vous aussi ? »

Le corps entier de Fudge demeura terne « Mais comment avez-vous ? »

« C'est ça la magie. » fit Holmes en ouvrant sobrement le journal.


End file.
